Lost Stars
by tullemarchcleaves
Summary: Central African Republic and Tulle enjoy the lost stars. Central African RepublicxOC oneshot OOC Central African Republic


New Year's Day was coming up and you had no plans for it. Letting out a deep sigh, you decided to watch some T.V. Taking a seat on the soft cushioned sofa, you hugged your legs and turned the television on. Bright colors filled the screen as groups of people dressed in holiday clothes smiled and laughed. Your eyes grew dim and your head pulled closer to your knees. "It's the holiday, but why do I feel so lonely?" You thought.  
>Suddenly, your cellphone rang on the small desk beside you. Reaching out for it, the Caller ID read "Alfred". ''I wonder what he wants…'', you muttered. He was your classmate from college and also a neighbor of yours.<br>''Hey _!'' you heard Alfred say with such excitement.  
>''O-oh hey Alfred… what do you want?'' you asked shyly. Deep inside of you, you had feelings for him, small and cooped up. You have not yet accepted them, but they were there and you knew that too.<br>"I wanted you know if you wanted to hang out with me for New Year's. You know, get some food and watch the fireworks and stuff… you in?" He gave out a cute laugh.  
>''Me?'' you were a bit shocked. Why would he ask you out of all people? You knew him as a pretty popular student with lots of friends, especially girls.<br>''Yeah! So I'll be there at 6!'' You heard the sunshine in his voice. Your face felt warm and your cheeks burned red. Why is he doing this? You asked yourself.  
>''O-Okay, see you then'' you quickly responded before hanging up the phone. You looked at the people on the television once more and turned it off.<p>

You found yourself in a nice red dress, but reconsidered and changed into a simple outfit. You frowned, ''I don't need to dress up for him''. But after you changed, you still thought about the red dress and how nicely it fit you.  
>Taking your bag and grabbing your phone, you waited patiently for Alfred to come. Watching the clock, you saw that it was 5:47pm-almost time to go. What if he was trying to trick me and just giving me confidence for no reason? You asked yourself. When 6 o clock came, he still didn't show up. Staring at bright screen of your phone, you decided to give up on waiting for him. You placed your bag down and went to look for the red dress again to admire it's elegant color and fabric. Wanting to see it on yourself again, you changed once more into the dress. How beautiful and elegant you looked.<br>There was a sudden knock on the door. ''Alfred!'' you quickly thought. You became shaky and startled because of his suddenness. As you rushed to open the front door, you remembered that you still had the dress on. ''_-_! It's good to see y-wow…'' his face was in awe as you looked at you. He eyes trailed your dress then quickly averted themselves. His face turned red and he began to talk really nervously. You could tell that he really liked your dress. ''C-come in!'' you said politely, trying to fix the situation. ''I'm sorry for coming late, I had to do something before I came'', he voice was low and he kept rubbing the back of his neck and looking around to avoid looking at you.  
>You smiled, ''oh it's okay. I was just getting ready too. So we're both at fault… is something wrong?''<br>''N-nothing it's just that… you're really pretty''. This made you blush but smile really brightly.  
>At this time, you observed his attire as well. He was dressed up really handsomely but comfortably. Your eyes traced the blonde perfect imperfections of his hair. "You're not that bad yourself'' you laughed, quite embarrassingly.<br>Grabbing your bag and re-gathering your belongings, you looked at him once more and took his hand. "Let's go then".

As you walk with him, you felt a cool breeze and shivered slightly.  
>''So where did you want to take me again?''<br>He awkwardly placed his jacket over your shoulders and grabbed your hand. ''I made something for you. Wanna see it?'' He smiled at you, ''Come on!''.  
>Passing by Christmas lights and New Year's Signs, you had no idea where he was taking you. ''Where are we going Alfred?'' you asked, quickly doubting his direction skills.<br>"We're almost there, trust me!'' he said excitedly.  
>''Now…. Close your eyes''. Listening to his instructions, you closed your eyes and tightened your grip on his hand. ''You can open your eyes now''.<br>''Well what do you think?'' he asked, grinning brightly. ''I spent a long time on this''. You stared in awe as your eyes felt the different colors and different lights.  
>He'd designed a beautiful creation using lights hanging from string. The lights spelled the words "I Love You'' followed by a beautiful heart bursting with many different shades of pink and red.<br>"I've known you for a while now and didn't know how to tell you…'' he stared shyly at the ground. You rushed to give him a big hug and were at a loss for words.  
>Fireworks began overhead and you could see the beautiful shapes forming, circles, stars and even hearts.<br>''I love you too Alfred'', you quietly said, leaning your head against him.


End file.
